Little Black Riding Hood
by Vinsent Throne
Summary: What happens when Shizuo's world is turned upside down after behind turned into a Werewolf, in the medieval time period?   Shizaya, Will update if in demand!
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in the forest. I walked threw it hunting for food like normal. Soft whispers of the wind flew by my ears, I took my animal form, a wolf, and ran into the woods deeper. My grayish-blonde fur was blow back by my speed and it felt nice.

I came to a stop as I reached the path normal humans traveled. Usually it was empty except when funerals occurred, and frequently I had noticed that many people had been bringing bodies threw the area. It was a sad thing, but these were the same people who threw me out of the village and murdered my brother, Kasuka. I'll never forget that day.

Kasuka was a quiet and emotionless kind of kid. He and I kept to ourselves in our modest cottage on the edge of town. Since our parents deaths, I had taken care of Kasuka. I worked the lumber mill and thanks to my inhuman strength, I was a big help.

Kasuka was very creative and started up a small theater in town and got many of the people to start performing and coming to see the plays. He was an extremely good actor, so much so that a talent scout for a traveling act asked him if he would go with them. I kept telling him to go that it would be his way out of the town and to see the world. That I would always be here. But he refused to go with out me, and there was no room for a freak like me.

After he had returned from meeting with the lead of the act, he seemed off. He was pale and feverish. "Brother…." His voice was ghost-like and it scared me. "Kasuka, whats wrong?" He fell down onto his knees and I quickly caught him, pulling him close. "Shizuo… I… can't…" He then shifted into a wolf right before my eyes and scratched me savagely across the chest. Searing pain shot threw my chest and trying to ignore the pain I attempted to grab him but I attempted to grab him and He struggled and struggled and finally broke free. He went at me again and I fought back only to black out.

When I awoke, blood coated everywhere and as I stood slowly, I saw a trail out the door. I followed it out and into the town. As I looked around, people lay dead on the street, and when I reached the town square there laid my brother, and arrow shot threw his chest.. I ran to go to him, but to my dismay, a few men ran forward and grabbed me. I torn threw them but it was to no avail, before I knew it I was swamped with people and couldn't move.

Several days pasted and I refused to leave the house and wouldn't eat, and eventually lost my job. I remember laying there wondering if it was all a nightmare and if I would ever wake up…..Of coarse I never did. Upon the fifth or sixth day (how long I laid there eludes my mind at the moment) I looked up at the door, hearing movement and indefinable talking outside my door. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly the Men of the village charged the door and got on top of me restraining me and carried me out into the square. Due to the lack of food in my stomach and lack of energy I was brought out and shoved down before the elders of the village.  
>"Shizuo, Strongest man among us, we have figured out why. The town doctor dissected your brother and found out what witch craft turned him" The first elder spoke with a mighty fury in his voice. As he did, he motioned for the doctor of the town, Shinra, one of my closer friends, to step forward.<p>

Shinra was a thin weaker man, but where he lacked strength of the body, intelligence was his high point. He was amazingly good with medicine and even as a boy he was fascinated by the strangest things. Including dead bodies.

His assistant, Celty, was extremely enriched with the knowledge of unnatural creatures, seeing that she herself was a Dullahan. Although the village was set on killing her, Shinra's late father protected her and threatened to kill himself if she was not allowed to live among us. She is harmless and although she doesn't speak she is really sweet and will help just about anyone with their problems.

"Shizuo….Your brother, well… he was a recently turned werewolf. Most likely turned by those talent troupe." Shinra's voice was shaky and unsure "Werewolves multiply by scratching or biting a person which also turns their victim into…one… of them…" Shinra looked down and away. "As you saw with your brother, they have no control. And that he only way they can stop is by…killing them…."

I felt my eyes grow wide and my stomach turn. So that was to be my fate…. I would be put to death. I felt my muscles tense up and I tried to spring up, sending a few people flying into walls and one into the well. More tackled me, holding pitch forks and knifes to me. I laid there ready to accept my fate.

Celty then stepped forward, holding a out the black notebook she used to talk to us. She wrote in quick hand writing " Please spare him as you did me. He has done nothing wrong and he of all people should be shown sympathy right now."

The elder read this and held up his hands " Celty you yourself had said he can't control himself. Why should we let him live? So that last night can be relived?"

She hesitated for a second as if to bite her lip, which of coarse she lacked, and she wrote in the booklet. "What if we let him go into the woods….. Werewolf's natural habitat is the woods, so he will have plenty prey and food to hunt…. And Shizuo, you know hates violence"

The elder thought over it " Fine under the condition we can blind fold him and let him go into the woods." By this point I felt much like a dog or something, but thinking back now, I suppose they weren't not far off.

Celty wasn't happy with the decision and neither was Shinra, I could tell. But it was better than the alternative. I remember being picked up and being put in a cart, being pulled by a mule and my hands bond together, and the last time I saw that tiny little village, I looked up at the church bell tower and standing next to the bell was a small being, in a black cape trimmed with fur at the top and bottom, it closed around there legs and came down to their boots along with two white puff balls hung from the capes pull strings. I looked up at the face surrounded in fur. A smirk graced the pale white face, and as the blind fold was brought up to my face, the being flashed there ruby red eyes and faded into oblivion. And all went dark.

Authors comment: Okay so please let me know what you think and if i should continue. Reviews are lovely~ thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the edge of the road watching the snow blow by and looking for people. I did enjoy seeing them, it was one of the things that kept me sane out in the woods. Being alone and talking to trees isn t exactly pleasant. Whatever that man did to my brother and I, it was a curse. No person wanted to be around me, no animal dare get near me, fearful they would be my next meal. The only humans that come to see me are hunters after my head and pelt.

As I was about to turn around and head back to hunting, I heard footsteps coming from down the road. It was a stead pattern, and only a single pair of steps. They weren t of a hunters, loud and heavy against the snow, but rather soft and dainty, as if dancing with the winds. It must have been a female I thought to myself. I hadn t seen a girl in along time, most women never saw outside the village let alone the deep forest.

I walked to behind a tree and transformed back to my human, if you can call me that, shape. I watched from behind the tree and I couldn t believe my eyes. A small slender woman walked down the path, a black cape, with fur trimmed hood and bottom that reached the very top of her boots. Her pull strings had puff balls at the end of them and a smirk graced her pale face. But this time, she had a basket, inside the basket was something that smelled wonderful ..

Just then she stopped and looked up, I could see the deep red eyes, searching for what I m not sure, but she searched. She sighed and sat down, the powdery snow fluffed up around her. I was almost drawn to her, I don t know if it was because it was some human contact or if it was because of the smell from the basket but I had to find out.

Hello Shizu-chan~ The voice was not of a females, and for some reason, it set off a bad vibe. Shizu-chan? Who are you? I demanded walking slowly out from my hiding place.  
>He stood mocking me with that smirk and walked over and touched my chest I guess its only far considering I know exactly who you are he looked up into my eyes Shizuo Hewajima. I tensed up as his thin fingers played with the tattered buttons on my shirt and traced the cuts in the shirt.<p>

You may call me Izaya, but that is all you may know about me. He let the basket slide down his arm and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood there shocked unsure what to do. He held me in his gaze, those fiery eyes swallowing my thoughts, my body and my soul. It scared me and just as I was about to throw him off, he did the unexpected. He pulled me down, his hand wrapped tightly in my hair and kissed me, pressing his lips on mine full force, his eyes closed and a serene feeling came off of him.

Just as he pulled away I heard a click come from behind my head and around my neck a red cloth hung, a collar, hung from my neck. A smile curled onto his lips. What What sort of devilry are you trying to pull here? My arm shot up and wiped the kiss away and hid the blush of my first kiss being stolen from me. Bad Shizu-chan! A shock of electricity shot threw my body and I fell to my knees. Don t you ever wipe away my signs of affection toward you! What the hell just happened? Why did I get shocked and why can t I move?

Tsk Tsk Shizu-chan! Your going to have to be a good boy or your going to get shocked more often. He leaned down and lifted my chin, and stared into my eyes, which pierced me like daggers. Shizu-chan will be mine entirely. And only mine. He grabbed my collar and made me stand. Come along Shizu-chan lets get you a new pair of clothes and clean you up, back at my house~ He danced along. The basket swinging to and fro, and I refused to move. No I will not come with you! I m not some kind of pet or play toy! As this left my lips, another shock vibrated threw my body, I gritted my teeth against the pain, but it was to much and I fell back to my knees.

I heard his feet move back to my area and I saw his two boots under my eyes. He leaned forward and lifted me to my feet. It was impossible. He was too small to pick me up, but it was then I realized he wasn t even touching me I . I was floating. I tried to get down but only got a laugh in return. Shizu-chan aren t you the fighter! I love that about you! So resistant even when all the odds are against you~!

You louse! Let me down! I felt useless despite my strength. Something out of my control, this is only the second time this has happened. The first being my brother s transformation. I sat there, realizing my flailing would get me no where. He started to skip forward again and I started moving forward. This was just nuts. Why the hell was this happening? To me especially? I inwardly sighed and realized that yes this really wasn t a surprise.

I looked over him as we moved forward. What the hell was with this guy? The was too weird, and he gave off such a strange vibe. One that I wasn t familiar with. It was so bipolar. It kept changing. For instance, now it was happy-ish and a few minutes ago it was deadly, when he told me I would become his, and only his. This made me shudder against my will.

I watched the path to the woods to see how to get back to my home, when he was asleep, and soon we came up on a tree. It was a large tree deep in the forest, further than I had been and further than the burial grounds were. The tree was thick around the trunk and extensive branches came from the top in every witch way. It had a small marking on the front, like a scar that ran down my chest from my brothers claw. The mark that changed my life. The mark that cursed me.

I suddenly fell down with a thud, making me loose all train of thought and I looked up at the asshole in front of me. He was touching the tree and traced the scar lightly with his finger. The tree began to glow, and a strong vibe vibrated off of it. It wasn t bad, it wasn t good but it was strong. As his finger touched the end of the mark, it opened up and the hole glowed a radiant red that threatened to engulf me, him and that basket. He smiled and looked at me, he reached forward and grabbed the collar and pulled me up. Come along Shizu-Chan~! It is time to meet grandmother.

I stood on my own and decided this was my last time to run. But something held me to him. That basket, I wanted what was in that basket. Even though it was a mystery to me I need to know what was in there. I wanted it more than anything. So regardless of not wanting to go with him, and regardless of wanting to turn and run, as he stepped into the engulfing tree, I followed him, hopeful and scared. But not that I would let him see that.

-authors note- Thank you for your comments and you helpful hints (how embarressing of me Akai Mu Tsuki) and reviews! Keep reviewing and i'll keep posting! 


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped in there was no floor below me and nothing around me. I was floating. Again. I saw him walking forward and barked out at him. How the hell are you walking? He looked back and giggled as I flipped clumsily threw the air. He walked back over to me and looked at me, turning his head sideways. Shizu-chan you must be a magical being to walk threw here. So you need to transform until the Great Tree recognizes your essence.

Fuck. I sighed and looked at the strange man (if you can call him that) before me and saw in his eyes he was being serious even with that stupid grin on his face. I shifted and lightly fell to the floor that wasn t there a few seconds ago and walked up to him. The collar was a bit tighter now but it was tolerable. He looked at me and his eyes lit up. What the hell was he- My train of thought was ruined by him landing rather roughly on my back, and gripping tightly onto my fur. I bucked up and he held tighter. Shizu-chan is so big! And so very cute~! I knew your were handsome but oh my this was a surprise~

He really loves pissing me off. I calmed down and growled at him. He kicked my sides, and I growled louder. This made him giggle. Shizu-chan go forward! Or we ll never get home! I reluctantly, not wanting to get kicked or shocked again, walked forward into the abyss that was supposedly my new home. And as I walked along he laid his head on my back, and I felt a sigh come out of his mouth and his chest rise and fall. He was at peace. I realized then I had no control over any of the situation. That he was in total control and could relax. That I think frightened me more than anything.

We walked what seemed hours and I finally gave up and went to lay down, only to have my collar roughly pulled on. Ah ah ah Shizu-chan~! We re almost there! I growled at him. Maybe I m tired asshole. I am still a person, even if I m superhuman. I continued walking regardless of this statement and he laughed. He jumped off and landed lightly on his feet. He walked a few steps forward and reached out. His hand laid on something not visible to my eyes and his hand lit up. He traces on the wall in the shape of a door and appeared a large wooden door lined with black iron and a large wolf-head knocker on the door. Ha ha. Tap tap tap-tap tap. He lifted and slammed down the loop up in this motion, and the door opened. He stepped in and I followed, grateful to get out of the red abyss.

The interior to the house was huge, walls covered with shelves full of bottles, books and jars that carried things I dare not question. I watched him move forward jumping a couch and brushing by a cauldron. He walked up a small set of stairs that made up a pedestal like area with a large chair that faced the wall. Behind it I could see a fire place which lit up as he plopped into the chair and clapped his hands. I walked over to where this louse sat and laid down in front of the fire. My legs killed and I wanted sleep.

I looked up and there he was. Watching me. He smiled when I noticed and he leaned down and patted my head, which I growled at. Don t touch me. I said, tired and getting more and more annoyed every second my eyes looked at him. He smiled and flicked his wrist slightly and the basket (which was laying on his lap) began floating and down into a cupboard and I heard a lock turn. As I watched this he slipped down onto the floor (much like a snake, I imagine) and laid his head on my back curling up to me. Snuggling and clenching his hand tightly into my fur. I felt my eye twitch but I was too tired to even care. I slipped into a dreamless sleep, thinking of the basket up until then, deciding after I figure my escape root I would look into the basket before I left, just a quick peek, and then get the fuck out of here. I was threw with all this bullshit. But ..oddly enough the warmth of his body was nice. And it was the first I d felt in a long time.

The next time I woke, I couldn t tell if it was morning or night still, either way he was still curled up to me twirling a finger in my fur, smiling and almost in a daze. He must have just woke. I thought to myself. He pressed his hand softly to my head and pet me. I closed my eyes again and nudged his hand. Damn it all, why did I like this kind of thing. Damn affection, it makes me mad ..but not really it kind of . I shook my head and shifted to human form, and he smiled.

Your even more handsome in this light~ He said, crawling up my chest, straddling me and sitting on my lap. My first reaction was to shove him away but then the pain of the shock collar came to mind and I stopped as my hands came down onto his shoulders. He jumped slightly, and smirked. He caressed my cheek and laid his head on my shoulder. His eyes scanned my chest and found a hold in my shirt and processed to push his finger threw, poking my chest. That s right we were supposed to fix this shirt and get you a new one for the time being.

He sat up and stood, stretching out his arms and untied his puff balls, (how manly) slipping the cape off finally, reveling underneath the hood he had on a dress. What the hell kind of guy was this? It was black laced and a dark red color, that set with his eyes, was down right gorgeous on him. If he was a woman,(and regardless of his feminine figure and manner he was not one, this I was sure) he could seduce any man he wished. The back was laced and came out in to a fairly large bow, which rested on his lower back. The shirt was fairly short, reaching his knees and showing off most of his legs, and being seen in this wasn t even attempted by the village whores. His legs were covered in a stockings, dark grey and his boots laid in the front of the fireplace, which I assumed he kicked off after I fell asleep. He set the cape softly on the back of the chair. That cape was important to him I could tell.

He held his chin, resting it just so in his hand, and holding his elbow. Erica. Yes we will go see Erica. She will make you clothes and maybe a leash. He ended this sentence with a giggle. I just sneered and stood up finally done with my analysis. He suddenly jumped up onto me grabbing on to my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing his manhood roughly against my stomach. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I froze. He laughed and yelled at me playfully Carry me to the shelfing over there Shizu-chan! I thawed and growled but put on hand under his shirt, and held his thigh and my other hand held his lower back, and carried him to the shelving he requested. He nuzzled me, and whispered softly into my ear Oh Shizu-chan! This is so unexpected. I never expected you to be a pervert and touch me in naughty ways. He almost purred and my hands immediately shot up and he almost fell.

For this I received a shock, I cringed, falling to my knees and he stood on his own. He reached down after the shock and lifted my face. Everything was blurry for a moment so I figured my eyes must have been in a haze and I saw two Izaya s start laughing at me. He was a cruel master indeed.

As things cleared up, he was over by the book sleeves looking threw the various items. He pulled a book off the case and blew some dust off it. Ah here we go! He opened it and began chanting letting the book began floating. He walked over and grabbed his boots and cape, putting both on, all the while still chanting. He looked at me and grabbed my hand after getting dressed and the book suddenly flashed a light engulfing us. Ugh I was sick of all these damn mysterious lights.

-author's note- I hope you guys can forgive me for the lack of updates. *bows* I'm such a fail as a human being sometimes and i feel bad that i didn't up date faster. But here is chapter3 Akai Mu Tsuki: Ah i am so happy you find my work beautiful! I don't think any comment could have made me happier as for the Izuo/ Shizaya thing you will have to wait and find out ;)

ChibiMegane: Perhaps? Perhaps not! You will see!

all reviewrs: Thank you all for supporting me and I will continue to update as long as you review. SO PLEASE DEPAND AND KEEP ME BUSY AND TO FORSE ME TO KEEP OF MY SIMS ADDICTION! Thanks again 


	4. Chapter 4

4

The light faded and we stood in a busy street and his arm had slipped into mine. He walked with a proud stride and somewhat dragged me along. The place was different to say the least. It was wayward houses, pale browns, dark browns, and grays, they were everywhere. But the people they were full of color. Living rainbows walked the streets, including skin pigment. I looked around and I suddenly got a sharp blow to the back of my head. 'Shizu-chan! Don t stare its rude!' He pouted as I looked down at him. He flushed a pretty pink color and his strides became longer and he moved quicker. Something in me detected jealousy but it seemed silly to think that he might be.

He made a quick right into a small shop, dragging me along. I barely kept my balance as I looked up into the this new place. It was bathed in bright colors and books. A desk sat at the center and mannequins stood in the store window, modeling strange clothes. The flea let my arm go and I began looking around. Strange dolls hung from the ceiling, puppets. I moved away from there peering eyes and moved to the books. I pulled one off the shelves and looked threw. It was totally hand written. I began to read the page I had open to.

_Softly his hand began to travel down his chest, shaping his body as the young boy s moans made his erection grow harder. The older man kissed his chest, as the younger s back arched. Oh~ Sensai~ please! Stop teasing I felt a blush flood into my cheeks._ Who the hell writes this kind of stuff? And then hand reached around my stomach, pressing down, moving lower. 'Does Shizu-chan get turned on by dirty homo-erotic books?' I quickly shoved the book back in the shelf and turned around. Izaya looked up at me and smiled sickly-sweet. He leaned his head on my chest and pushed his finger threw the hole in my shirt. 'Shizu-chan~ is kinky. I like this new found discovery. I wonder if you ll like bondage then.' What? . Bondage? .. Dear god .

He stood on his tip-toes and his eyes went from playful to lusty. He licked his lips, his red, beautiful lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and began to pull me down to connect our lips. Our bodies pressed together to join as one. I felt my heart pounding, so hard it almost hurt. What the hell was this? What was this feeling?

Just as our lips were to meet, cloud of smoke filled the room and a carefree singing broke the silence. He sighed and cinnamon spice breath filled my senses. I blinked and he went back down on his feet. At the once empty desk stood a girl no older than 16, looking over at us, and I swear to god she would have been froze permanently if from behind her had not stepped a blonde kid about her age, with seemingly closed eyes, apparently though he could see. He touched her shoulder and she roared out in extreme enjoyment, a high pitch squeal came from her and she floated up. She fell back down in a dramatic pose, hand across her forehead, landing in his arms.

'I thought this day would never come!' She stood up swiftly and walked forward taking Izaya s hands in hers. 'Where did you find him?' She began, eyes shifting to me, and then back at him. The flea s signature smirk crossed his lips, I rolled mine and walked away from him, unable to stand his very existents at the moment.

He waved her off,' Erica do you think you could make him some new clothes? His current ones are dreadful and make me want to hurl at the sight of them .' He trailed off, at this time my back was fully turned finding interest in something else near the desk. 'Though I do like the fact I can see his beautiful body and hard abs~! Its quite the turn on.' I felt my face shoot into flames and suddenly grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the desk, and hurled it at him (and her). She eeped (for lack of better term on the sound she made) and he smiled and just as it was about to his head, the thing stopped in mid air floating in front of him. It moved back and landed back exactly as it was. 'Its amazing what things you find in the human world, Erica. They are the most interesting but most disobedient.' The boy behind me swallowed, 'From the human world?' He nodded and walked over touching my chest again. His fingers walking up my chest and grabbing the collar, pulling me down to his face, the warm cinnamon breath was replaced with and ice cold spearmint. 'Behave for Erica or I will not refrain from hurting you.' His ruby eyes narrowed and I felt cold surround me. I trying to keep calm simply said 'As long as your not around taunting me there shouldn t be a problem.' He suddenly smiled wickedly and laughed. 'Such an ungrateful dog, But very well. I have other shopping to do anyways. I ll leave you here with them until I m done.' He let me go.

And with that he left. Erica and the boy whose name eluded me a little longer, let out a small sigh of tension. She looked at me and took my hands. Your quite brave. If any of his other pets had ever talked to him like that, well he would have skinned them, and I was scared he would have done it in here again. I stared at her blankly. Other pets? She looked at me, concerned almost. As we measure you I ll explain. Walker, take his measurements while I find cloth. The boy, Walker I guess was his name, appeared a measurement tape in his hand and began to measure my arm. I saw Erica climb a latter and start threw a high up shelf and moved boxes off the shelf and float onto the ground. They overflowed with colored fabric, which stood out against her black long dress as she sat down going threw it.

'You see, Izaya-kun gets very lonely. Naturally just like any other person or animal for that matter. But if he is left alone for too long he starts to hurt himself physically and emotionally. It gets so bad sometimes that his sisters have found him curled up on the floor starving himself. He, however, could not stand his sisters for very long so whenever he is offered them to live with him, he turns them down flatly.' She walked over pressing fabrics against my chest looking at me and then the fabrics and back and forth for a few minutes, while Walker started on my legs. I stood still but I always hated getting new clothes for this very reason.

'So he gets lonely and refuses the only ones who want to live with him, so he goes out and kidnaps people to be his play toy? That seems pretty low. Even lower than I thought before.' I looked to the side and she smiled as she walked over to the mannequin, Walker following behind her telling her off the measurements, and as he did the mannequin changed to my body shape. Creepy. As. Fuck.

'Not quite.' She motioned me to sit down. 'You see we witches and warlocks need to find a companion or we age quicker and parish.' I saw a grim shade pass over her face. 'Izaya has tried many times to get someone he wants to be with for the rest of his life, however, each time he either kills them or rids of them by selling them to a slave company for a profit.' Her face relaxed and I swallowed a bit hard. That collar on my neck was the only way he could control me and it was impossible to get off. What was I going to do if he decided he didn't want me anymore. I would die and it wouldn't be pleasant quick death either.

Erica and Walker began sowing and I sat down to reflect on this new discovery. To them, the two in front of me, it seemed like it hardly affected them. They just went about their business and Erica, even started humming. It made me wonder if she had done this before she had found Walker. Or even if Walker was her companion, and that she didn't have someone tied up in her basement or something like that.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall behind me. I began to take in the smell of the place. It was a mixture of old books and dust. Walker must have noticed the annoyed look on my face and lit some candles. They burned and I watched them melt slowly. The red and white-cream wax melted off the candles and mixed next to one another. The smell was nothing but it masked the smell of the books. I felt my eyes become heavy as I leaned my arm on the shelf next to me, and laid my head on top of it. I watched them continue to work and I suddenly feel into the hands of a sleeping coma.

I must have started dreaming or something as I was back in my house before I was chased out. I looked around the place, there was the table in the corner and the chair was tilted just as it was before I left. The beds were across from that, my brothers made and mine still a mess. And as I turned to face the fireplace, there was a fire going and the pot was on. And there before me, was my brother. He seemed content with whatever was in the pot. He looked over at me as I took a step toward him. 'Hello brother. Its good to see your okay. I thought for sure they would have killed you.' He spoke in his normal monotone voice. Kasuka I reached forward and embraced him. He hugged me back, but it only seemed half-hearted. I looked down at him 'How are you here? Hell. How am I here. What s going on?' He shrugged and walked back over to the pot and continued to stir it. 'I needed to talk to you. So I chose a familiar setting so we could.'

He walked over and pulled the chairs up to the fire and motioned me to sit next to him. I did and he looked over at the fire. 'Brother. This man, Izaya Orihara, he s going to kill you and you can t stop it.' I felt pain struck my stomach. 'But you knew this.' His hands folded on his lap and he continued to watch the fire without feeling. 'But it s not the thing you think he s going to. He loves you. Dearly.' He tilted his head. I stared at him. 'What do you mean? And why are you telling me this?' He stood and looked back into the pot. 'Because there is a woman, the grim reaper to be accurate, who needs you to get something away from him, before you can die. No one else can do it but you.' He looked back at me. 'If you don t and you fail to do so, the world will abrupt up into a war between Earth' He opened his right hand to reveal the village in a glass ball, 'And the Terra Abyss.' This glass ball depicted the world of the colorful people and the wayward buildings. 'He's going to cause a war and win it so he might get into heaven. As you know Erica said he gets lonely and so he is dying. He wants assurance into heaven, even though he doesn't believe in God or such things.' He looked up and watched the ceiling start to fade, and a bright light shone threw the roof. 'My time is up for now. If I can get back to you, I shall. Otherwise good luck brother. We will meet again in the afterlife.' I reached forward to grab him but he began floating up to the fading roof and he slipped through my hands.

As he faded, I Shouted out to him 'What do I have to do?' He smiled faintly and he mouthed _Follow your heart._ And he was gone, the whole house was gone. I was floating in a white abyss and it was then I heard my name being called and I opened my eyes to see the world once more.


End file.
